Ultraman (character)
" Shuwatch!" —Ultraman's most famous grunt Ultraman (ウルトラマン, Urutoraman), also called original Ultra Man, was the first Ultra ever to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters, and has used the name of his race as his soldier name. He is among the first five members of the Ultra Brothers. His visit to Earth caused the death of Shin Hayata, who Ultraman combined his life force with, and became his human host. He's also the main character in the series. Ultraman is sometimes incorrectly named Ultraman Hayata. Character development and creation The sculptor of Ultraman, Toru Narita, was asked to create and design an alien monster, for the Ultra Q show. In the final stages of production, it was canceled. However, under the direction of Narita himself, staff art Kymio Sasaki was told to repeat the work by molding clay, and the mask and body were created. The suit was created based on the model of Satoshi Furuya, who was Ultraman's suit actor. Some model changes were re-created due to damage. Three types of suit exist: Type A (from Episode 1 to Episode 13), Type B (up to Episode 29) and Type C (Episode 30 until the end). In every mask of Ultraman, in the eyes, there is a dot that resembles a pupil, it isn't a pupil, is actually a small hole where the suit actor can see outside of the suit. In some newer suits, the dots are harder to detect. In the film Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers, the suit was based on the classical Type A suit. The skin type of the material is latex. Movement for the mouth was considered by the development team, but it felt to unnatural and was canceled. The Ultraman suit is very intense, and is not very damaged by aging, therefore it is a very durable suit. The suit has been manufactured to fit the body and shape of the person inside. Different suits have been made as time passes, for different uses such as new Ultraman series, films and even live shows. The quality of suits from the Ultraman Jack to Ultraman Leo series are not as good as the one from the original Ultraman series. The latest suits show a more modern-looking Ultraman, as technology expands, more detailed suits are made for the films. Design Ultraman has an entire silver and red body. The silver is perhaps made of metal, whereas the red parts are organic. Ultraman posseses two oval-shaped eyes, which shine whenever he is alife and full of energy. When Ultraman is losing energy, his eyes start to either turn on and off, or turn off completely, showing he is death. Ultrama posseses in his chest a Color Timer, which functions as his warning light. When he is losing his power, or he is extremely weak, his Color Timer changes color into a red-violet and starts blinking when Ultraman is suffering either via losing his power, damaged by contamination of a planet, or he is extremely hurt. His Color Timer is connected to his heart (see Anatomy). Ultraman's body has a humanoid form, and in his back he posseses a long but short dorsal fin, whose purpose is unknown. Not all Ultras share the dorsal fin, like Ultraman 80. Ultraman posseses two square "ears", and he posseses a big dorsal fin in his head too. Design's Legacy Ultraman's design, same with Ultraseven's, has been used as bases to create other designs of Ultras, such as Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman 80, and most of the Heisei-era Ultras such as Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia, and is also the most used design base to create a new Ultra. Most of the Ultra designs modeled after Ultraseven's, such as Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Zero possess for some reason Ultraman's color timer. The Ultra N Project's Ultras are designed after Ultraman's design, but with a new version of the Color Timer, and the design has been very altered, such as Ultraman the Next having a insectoid appeareance, and Ultraman Noa possesing a completely silver body. Anatomy It is popular knowledge that the Ultramen are beings completely made of light. However, th e Ultras are not simply made of light when in physical form, just like humans, they possess internal organs and even bones, similar, if not the same, to the human's. From the picture seen on the right, taken from some documents of Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman possesses the same bones as humans: a pelvis, a spine, ribs, among other bones in his arms and legs. From his organs his lungs can be seen. Ultraman also possesses very strong and tonified muscles in his entire body. The Color Timer functions as part of Ultraman's heart, and when the Color Timer is completely either destroyed or extremely hurt, it transforms into a spiky form. Ultaman's skull clearly has the oval shaped position of his eyes, his ears are also shaped from the skull, and his crest is part of the skull too. Etymology The name "Ultraman" is a compound name. "Ultra" is a prefix that means "on the far side, beyond" to the extreme level, which means that the term "Ultraman" literally means "on the far side, above men", in others words, the Ultramen are beings that are highly superior to the human race. His real Japanese name is called "Choujin" which means Ultra Man with space instead Ultra & Man. History Ultraman Initially a basic Ultra-Soldier, Ultraman arrived to earth while pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemular. In his pursuit, he accidentally collided with Shin Hayata, an officer of the Science Patrol, who was on a scouting mission in his jet. Hayata was killed, but Ultraman willingy lended the earthling his life in order to keep him alive.After Bemular was killed, Ultraman stayed on earth to protect the earth from more threats, such as ancient monsters and alien conquest. Some memorable mentions are his encounter of the Baltan, his almost match with Alien Mephilas, and the defeat of the deadly monster Gomora.However, his time on earth came to a close after his battle with Zetton. His Color Timer was destroyed by his own attack, leaving Zetton to be destroyed by the Science Patrol. Ultraman was retrieved by his Superior, Zoffy, and was taken back to their home world. The Return of Ultraman The Veteran returned in the Return of Ultraman series, Episode #38. After Ultraman Jack was defeated by Alien Nackle, Jack was taken by Nackle's ships to his home planet to be decapitated, however, just before he could be killed, Ultraman and Ultraseven appear, rescue and save Jack. Ultraman Ace Ultraman reappears in the Ultraman Ace series, Episodes:1,13,14,26 and 27. Ultraman Taro Ultraman reappears in the Ultraman Taro series, in the episodes:1,25,26,27 and 40. Shin Hayata also reappears along the Ultra Brothers in the episode 26. Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babalou managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made him evil. Astra flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but Astra, the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that Astra took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Otori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stoped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against Astra. Ultraman managed to hurt Astra and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Otori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made Astra weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises Astra, asks him what he did but Astra didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light to clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were ocurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and Astra. After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against Astra, and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for Astra, and he fired his ray, and the false Astra transformed back into Alien Babalou. The Ultras defeated Babalou, recovered the real Astra from his imprisoment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Ultraman appeared in the Thai film 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army, also known as Hanuman. vs 7 Ultraman. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalipcital event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) raised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage form them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appear from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climmbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interruped Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Tiga Ultraman makes a surprising appearance in the Ultraman Tiga series, Episode #49, as a celebration for the 30th anniversary of the Ultra series. The evil monster Yanakagi, who was released by an alien named Charija, started to destroy a town until Ultraman Tiga arrived. He started to fight, however, the monster was too powerful for him. Yanakagi grabbed him, and started to suck Tiga's energy, but before Tiga could die, a red flying orb appears, and strikes the monster. The red orb was actually Ultraman! Ultraman used his Energy Transfer to restore Ultraman Tiga's energy, and both used their signature beams to defeat the beast. Before Ultraman leave, he saluted Ultraman Tiga, a salutation that connected both universes. Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers In this film Ultraman is first seen fighting, along with his fellow Ultra Brothers, the chouju U-Killersaurus after a rough battle in space, The Ultras threw the monster in to the sea next to the city Kobe. The heroes decided they only way to defeat the Chouju and Yapool, was to seal it in the sea with the Four Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. They used the Final Cross Shield, and the monster was sealed along Yapool, and peace reigned on Earth for many years. Then 20 years later Shin Hayata has become an airport administrator of the Kobe airport and sees Mirai Hibino land in Kobe, who was looking into strange readings found in the area, and later met Mirai in person and invited him to see the rest of the Ultra Brothers. Then when Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius Hayata and the others watched. After Mebius defeated Alien Zarab, he was surprisingly attacked by Alien Guts, and was defeated, sealed in a cross of crystal. Hotuko (Ace) decided to help Mebius, but Hayata refused, but after a short while, they all agreed. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The brothers fought for about 1-2 minutes with their low energy, despite t his, but because of their limited power, they were defeated by Guts and Alien Nackle, and they were all crucified in glass crosses, above Kobe's sea were the Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and drained the remaning energy from Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers. While seeing his fellow Ultras in pain, Mebius found new strenght after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, and the teachings of the four Ultra Brothers, he then returned to the fight, with great courage he managed to destroy Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time, the U-Killersaurus and Yapool where already freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed and betrayed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. The powerful Chouju easily beated down the weakened Ultras, untill susrprisingly, Commander Zoffy , and Ultraman Taro arrived on the fray. Taro and Zoffy quickly restored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even with full power they still could not defeat the monster. They decided to give their light to Mebius to finish the battle. Ultraman Mebius, combined with the other Ultra brothers, transformed into Mebius Infinity, and defeated the chouju once and for all. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman reappears in the Ultraman Mebius series, episode #47, "Mephilas' game", Shin Hayata also returns in this episode. Alien Mephilas, Ultraman's old sworn enemy, returns to Earth after his partners Yapool, Deathrem and Glozam were killed. Mephilas came with his ship to Japan, and used his mind control power to turn all the population against Ultraman Mebius, and switched their minds thinking it was Mephilas himself who was saving the world all the time. However, Ultraman, as Shin Hayata, was watching, and tried to stop Mephilas form what he was doing, however, because Mephilas didn't harm any human, Ultraman couldn't fight him. Mephilaslater tries to attack GUYS, but Ultraman Mebius appears to fight him, and later Ultraman joined the fray too. Mephilas fires a beam of electricity at Ultraman, but because Ultraman is inmune to it, Ultraman "broke" the attack. After a short but heavy battle against Mephilas, Ultraman tells him to surrender, because he can't defeat two Ultras and GUYS, Mephilas wisely surrenders, but promises for the second time, that he will return to fight Ultraman. Sadly, the promise was broken because Mephilas was killed later by the evil Alien Emperor, who in the series finale covers the sun with a rock, and all the Ultras Brothers go to destroy it. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Ultraman reappears in this film. Shin Hayata is the first of the Ultra Brothers to believe he was an Ultra, and by his faith he obtained the beta capsule, and after all the other brothers were together, they all transformed at the same time. The four original Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace recover the defeated Mebius and bring him back to life, and they all join Tiga, Dyna and Gaia against the Giga Chimera. The eight Ultra Brothers fought without giving up until they damaged heavily the Giga Chimera, the multi-beast escaped to space, but suddenly Ultraseven fired his Eye Slugger, and Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, and the other Ultras later followed, and their beams collided with Seven's Eye Slugger, multiplying it, and they slaughtered the Giga Chimera to death. After the brothers return to Earth, Kageboshi suddenly appeared, and after menacing the brothers, they all fired their signature beams at him, destroying his reign of terror once and for all. The Ultra Brothers each returned to their human forms, and they all went happily, and Rena, Hayata's daughter, married Daigo, Ultraman Tiga's human host. In the end, all the Ultra brothers in their respective human forms, were flying in their ships, with Hayata and Fuji riding the Delta VTOL, and they all flew to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey At one point, Ultraman went to a Terraformed Planet, but was overpowered and somehow petrified into a mountain side. When the ZAP Spacy Crew attempted to flee the planet, Ultraman subdued the Mass Production King Joe, allowing the team to escape. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Much later, Ultraman Returned to the Land of Light and served as a High-Ranking Ultra. But the revival of Belial forced him and his elite brethren to repel the renegade from claiming the Plasma Spark, only to ultimately fail. After Ultraman Belial steals the Plasma Spark, causing the Land of Light to freeze over, Both Ultraman and Seven are forced to assume their human forms due to the sharp depletion of energy on M78. When Rei and Hibino Mirai are wandering the frozen Land of Light in search of the Spark Tower, they are ambushed by Alien Shaplay and his monsters. As Seven, as Dan, rescues Rei and his capsule monsters fight off the monsters, Ultraman, as Hayata, fires at Shaplay, knocking him into a glacier and burying the alien beneath the frozen rubble. Later on, Shaplay ambushs the Ultra Brothers inside the tower to try and get some revenge, but after Dan incapacitates him, Ultraman fires on Shaplay again, sending him over a cliff to his death. After reuniting with Taro, Taro provides them with enough energy to become their Ultra forms again to go to the Monster Graveyard and challenge Belial, eventually winning with the help of Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Sometime after the destruction of Belial, the Land of Light was attacked again by robots, after Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeated them, a piece of them was taken to the Space Garrison, where Ultraman 80 found out it was coming from another universe, Ultraman like everyone else was shocked by that fact, but Ultraman Zero decided to take the challenge and go there, to his surprise Ultraman Belial, now known as Kaiser Belial, was the responsible, after many events, he sent an army of Darklops to attack the Land of Light, Ultraman and every other legendary hero fought against the army, and in the end they succeded in destroying it. Ultraman Saga Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The Brothers arrived and Ultraman fought against Antlar, who swiftly destroyed him with his signature move: the Specium Ray. Appereances in other media Ultraman, becoming one of the biggest super heroes of Japan, has also appeared in other media, such as anime and comics. Ultraman: Super Fighter Legends In this short anime movie from 1996, Ultraman and the Ultra Brothers have joined forces to fight against the evil Alien Mephilas (known as Great Emperor Mephilas in the film), who sends many monsters to attack their home planet, where other monsters live peacefully. The Ultras and monsters usually fight in a huge coliseum. Howver, it turns out that Mephilas was innocent of his charge, and the true cause lies in the meteor Tsuiphon, as well as a boosted Warrior Tsuiphon (taking the form of Dorako). Ultraman then partnered with Mephilas and with his "Ultra Crown" (a device that allows Ultraman to transform into Super Fighter without the cost of his own life energy) fought against Warrior Tsuiphon. Trivia *Super Fighter Legends in itself seems to draw elements from Japan's popular anime, Dragon Ball, with Mephilas being a counterpart of Great Emperor Piccolo and Ultraman being a counterpart of Son Goku. The Coliseum is also a counterpart of DB's World Martial Arts Tournament and Super Fighter versions of Ultras being simmilar to Son Goku's Super Sayan form. Ultraman Kids In this short anime, the Ultras are nothing but small little kids, who usually go to school regularly to study, but not before the pest Alien Baltan gets jealous of them, and along Alien Guts tries to get rid of them. The two pests managed to trap the young Ultra kids into a ship, where they were taken straight into space, with no hope of returning. During their travels they learn many things and abilities and have many adventures, and Ultraman was the first to accidentally discover the powerful Specium Ray. Alien Guts, Baltan and Pigmon later join and become members of the Spaceship of the little Ultramen. Personality Ultraman's personality is shown through his host for most of his main series. Ultraman is shown to be fairly clever, as he was able to outsmart his team and many enemies as well. His patience however, is shown to be questionable, as he initially resorts to aggression upon facing monsters. Although, he is shown to be passive, if not persuasive when he needs to, as shown with Seabozu. He also is shown to be very concerned and sorry with what he had done to Hayata, and even after the first wave of invasion had ended with Zetton, he insisted that the man should live when Zoffy was going to relieve him of his duties. Human Host Main Article: ''Shin Hayata '''Shin Hayata', the Science Patrol's brave and serious deputy captain, is Ultraman's human host on Earth. When Bemular attacked Earth, Ultraman's Travel Sphere crashed into Hayata's Delta VTOL. Ultraman merged with the earthling to keep him alive, and gave him the Beta Capsule; a device that can change the man into his Ultra form. Profile *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 35,000 tons (Earth gravitation) *Age: 20,000 Earth years old *Home world: Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Jump Ceiling: 800 meters (2,600 feet) *Running Speed: 450 kilometers per hour (280 miles per hour) *Swimming Speed: 200 knots (230 miles per hour) *Physical Strength: Though never precisely measured in the stories, it is presumed to be enough for him to be able to lift (press) over 200,000 tons. He can lift a 100,000-ton tanker; he could not lift him Skydon was twice as heavy. *Occupation: Space University Professor, Director of the universe galaxy Guard (Later becomes a Branch cheif of of space garrision, a member of the Ultra Brothers ) *Hobbies: Reading *Family structure **Father: Space Garrison Service Director General **Mother: Ultra schoolteacher Techniques ' ' *'Specium Ray': When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Ultra-Attack Ray': Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. More powerful than the Specium Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of gree energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. *''' Ultra-Slash': Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss if at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also seperate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. *'Slash Ray': Ultraman can fire a stream of cutting rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. *'Ultra-Air Catch': Ultraman can fire twins beams of energy from his hands that will suspend an enemy in the air. It can also freeze them (body wise) completely. *'Ultra-Rings': Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, *used to capture/ensnare foes. *'Electricity Immunity': Ultraman seems immune to electricity, as he easily shrugged off Neronga's electric ray, and Mephilas Seijin's lightning bolts. *'Ultra-Shower': Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. *'Teleportation': Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. *' Energy shield': Ultraman can form a large, rectangular energy shield that can deflect/reflect any type of attack. *'X-Ray Vision': Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights. *'Ultra-Eye Light': Ultraman can use this variation of the X-Ray Vision technique to negate the effects of barriers. In short, it destroys them. *'Ultra-Seperation': Ultraman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own, even over long distances, and all have the same powers as the original - (Revive! Ultraman). *'Marine Specium Ray': Ultraman can fire a stronger version of the Specium ray from his "+" shaped hands after being blasted with Idle's "Stamina Booster." Is even stronger, and is rainbow colored. - (Revive! Ultraman). Forms Glitter Mode Ultraman's glitter Mode only appeared in the climax of the Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers film. When the 8 Ultraman Brothers were unable to defeat the Giga Chimera, they all transformed into their Glitter Modes, and shooting their powerful beams, they managed to weaken the Chimera beast. Powers/Abilities *Specium Ray: When Ultraman crosses is arms in a + form, a beam made of Specium is fired. Transformation Beta Capsule Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta-Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side, triggerring the transformation. Seperation from the Beta-Capsule however, can be problematic, as without it, Hayata was unable to assume his Ultraman form when Gomora attacked again. The Beta-Capsule is also shown to be unusable by other beings, as when a child pressed the button, there was no result, and when Hayata was under the control of the Underground people, upon transforming into Ultraman, the effects of the control were eliminated as if never established. '''Transformation Sequence' Upon the Beta Capule's activation, Ultraman emerges from a smokey red background and enlarges, then appears in giant form soon after. It can be assumed that the sequence takes place in a very short time and is the depiction of Ultraman enlarging, similar to his growth technique. Relationships *Zoffy: Superior: Brother in Arms, Superior *Ultraseven: Brother in arms *Ultraman Jack: Brother in Arms *Ultraman Ace: Brother in Arms *Father of Ultra: Superior *Mother of Ultra: Superior *Ultraman Taro: Brother in Arms *Ultraman Tiga: Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Dyna: Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Gaia: Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Mebius: Brother in Arms *Ultraman Zero: Son of Brother in Arms, spiritual Nephew Official Profiles PLEASE READ: ''This section is still under construction. Please excuse it's current appereance. Thanks for your attention.'' Ultraman Tiga's Website "The Alien Charija was looking for a monster that was lurking in the Ryugamori lake. The large and incredibly strong monster sucked Tiga's energy, Tiga was struggling. However, Eiji Tsuburaya was watching it, and he released the original Ultraman. And Ultraman's battle began. Ultraman Mebius' website "40 years ago, he fought on planet Earth to defend it for the first time. He is an expert in every technique he has mastered, and got rid of many monsters, but has kindness for the innocent monster Iwataru (?). '' ''After the battle against U-Killersaurus 20 years ago, he stood on Earth. With Hayata, who transforms into Ultraman, hiding his true identity. He currently works in the Kobe Airport." Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Coming soon... Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Coming soon... Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Coming soon... Ultraman Saga Coming soon... Toy Release Information Ultraman was released many Toys since the debut of the show, The manufacturers are Marusan, Bullmark, etc. From today, Bandai releases Ultraman as an Ultra Hero Series figures. Ultra Hero Series 2000ultraman.jpg|Ultraman (2000) 1 ultraman.jpg|Ultraman (2004) UHEXUltramanAType.jpg|Ultraman (2004, UHEX) 01ultraman.jpg|Ultraman (2009) Ultra-Act figures Ultra-Act-Ultraman-Images01.jpg|Ultra-Act Original Ultraman (1st release) AKUTO.jpeg|Ultra-Act Original Ultraman (2nd release) Other to be added Gallery Ultraman C.jpg|Ultraman A-type costume Ultrmn Ichg.JPG|Ultraman C-type costume Ultraman Sprite.gif|The Ultraman Sprite (MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero) Ultraman toys.jpg|An overview of the Ultraman figure hayata pose.jpg hayata specium 2.jpg hayata specium 3.jpg hayata specium.jpg mebius and hayata.jpg Ultraman Swatch.png Trivia *Ultraman was originally going to be in an Ultra Q episode, where he was going to be an alien villain, instead of a superhero. *In the Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers movie, a costume similar to Ultraman's A-Type costume was made as a tribute, and for the anniversary. *The short part of Alien Mephilas' electric beam attack against Ultraman in the Ultraman Mebius series was a tribute to Ultraman's battle with Neronga, whose electric attacks were immune to Ultraman. *The suit in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers suit was reused for Ultraman's appereance in The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. *In the video game '' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'', the alien Waybig uses a Specium Ray-like power against Evil Waybig in the final level. External Links *Official Photo Book of the 45th Anniversary of Ultraman, a fantasy special effects series Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Template